


Loving Heart

by RosieQ



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/pseuds/RosieQ





	Loving Heart

My heart beats a thousand words  
Words that cry and scream  
Dying with every beat  
Slower and slower  
It beats  
Goodbye

Until  
It comes  
Back to me  
Ready to fight again  
Ready to heal its scars  
Ready to love me once again


End file.
